Like A Dream
by AreteSeren
Summary: [Haibane Renmei ] - After Rakka goes over the wall , she meets someone from long ago. Who could this person be? RR
1. Story

Like A Dream

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Haibane Renmei…its so beautiful I don't even want to own it..^_^

 :Watch the whole series before you read, otherwise…well…it wont make ½ as much sense as it will if you had, and you will be spoiled of a great series!

*…* mean flashbacks not real flashbacks…no better words for it

Every other symbol…figure it out yourself!

Sum: After Rakka goes over the wall (that means she is in the real world now), she meets someone from long ago. Who could this person be?  (It could happen ^_^)

_____

I had always been alone.  I had no friends, no siblings… no one to talk to.  My parents were mostly away, on business trips.  When I did see them at home, they would always be sitting up in their own study working away their time at home.  It was as if they didn't even care for me.  Sure they paid for school and gave me an occasional allowance, but I didn't want just that.  I wanted to talk to them.  Was my request too selfish?  

I gave out a dry laugh, oblivious to the looks I got from a few people in the late afternoon of the school hall.  Yes, I had even packed my own lunches and walked to and from school in the winter snow, and the heat streaked summers, since... my life had this since forever.  

Pulling out subject textbooks from my school locker, I couldn't help but be perplexed at why my life was so lonely.  Why, when I needed someone.

For some strange reason, never could I seem to get any friends, as the opportunity never did arise for me.  I was a shy person to begin with and could never start a conversation, while other people never bothered to try talking with me.  Maybe if I wasn't so withdrawn, I wouldn't be like this.  But I was just too scared to start talking with others.  

I was too afraid of rejection.

I felt a shot of pain on the back of my head.  The ground around me shook with a tremor as textbooks collapsed onto the tiles.  A second later, a basketball bounced near me.  _What bad luck_, I thought as I rubbed my head, trying to lock the stream of curses in my throat.  I felt my vision impairing.  

My glasses had been knocked off my nose.  Damn, I hope they didn't' break, I thought to myself.   Seconds later, the guilty boy came by to pick up his ball, mumbled a quick sorry and sped off to join his group of over energetic jocks.  

_Everything was so dizzy. _

"Are you okay?" a voice asked from behind.  I turned around to face an older girl (probably a senior) with long black hair.  The girl crouched on the dirty, school halls to pick up my glasses.  She looked like a kind person, the type with a never ending smile on their face.  Making sure there were no scratches on the lens, she slipped the glasses back on me.   

I blinked trying to focus on her face.  No longer did the person appear to have the raven colored hair.  In fact she didn't' have the same lengthy hair at all.  _Wow, _I thought, _my vision is really screwy._

Again, she asked if I was okay.  I nodded my head, slowly.

Her group of friends called to her.  She waved them off.  "In a minute," she yelled to them.  She turned back to face me and smiled.  

Then, noticing the pile of books on the floor she offered her help, "Let me help you with those books."  I felt myself let out a small thanks.  

And then…

I felt frozen.  I couldn't seem to move my body.  All I could do was stare at the voiceless moving of her mouth.  

Then, I felt as if I knew her from a long, long time ago.  Almost like in a fairy tale in a weird kind of way. 

She looked like…someone I saw in a dream.  

~

*Walking down a grayish brick road, we were smiling to each other, talking about nothing.  There was a slightest of a breeze.  I could feel that her laughter was empty, and mine as well.*

*My body felt numb, yet I could feel myself shivering.  She tucked me into bed and patted my hair, saying something I couldn't seem to decipher.*

*The sky was a nice, clear bluish color, yet the balcony area around us was gloomy.  She mumbled something.*  

-And I responded…-

*A beam of green light enveloped me as I felt myself floating upwards, towards the clear clouds.*

-I responded to her…-

_"I could never forget you."_

~

"So…are you coming?"  I shook my head slightly and saw my books neatly packed in my school bag.  

**For some strange reason, my mind cleared instantly; it drew blank of the reverie I just had had, like a mental block of some sort. **

I smiled at her.  "Sure."

And then we walked off together.  It was weird, but nice, beautiful kind of feeling.  I felt like I could speak out all my troubles to this person.  No longer was I alone, isolated in my lonely little world.  

**Or in a way…like a dream I wanted to remember, but couldn't.**

End..

_____

AN: Was that confusing?  @_@ I hope you got it…I think you should get this if you watched the whole series and got the gist of it.  

R/R ^_^ I'd like to know what you think.


	2. Notes

Author's Notes: With a confusing anime, comes a confusing fic

Rakka with glasses.  She could be reborn as anybody, so why not?

Reki without long, black, shiny hair! I wanted to emphasize the above.

Rakka meets Reki.  Well, I just wanted to do this, even though its pretty impossible they would ever see each other again, much less other haibanes from their time.

As I said.  Go watch the whole series before you read!  I even had to watch it twice to get it.  Or…there's always those Haibane Renmei forums out there..^_~ MAJOR SPOILERS

*…* those flashbacks, or events that happened in her old life.

Oh yeah…I decided to do a haibane renmei fic because, I don't see any out there, except for like, a poem.  With beautiful anime should come…beautiful FANFICS :o


End file.
